


I know I'm an Introvert but please listen to me.

by MariNori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariNori/pseuds/MariNori
Summary: Follow the life of an Introvert named Julibie as she attempts to deal with her crazy, cringy, and sometimes creepy family, make friends, and overall survive 7th grade.
Kudos: 1





	I know I'm an Introvert but please listen to me.

My name Julibie. My life isn't an action pact drama series or an romantic comedy style anime. Well, I wish it was, but anyways it about my life as an Introvert who is mainly trying to survive life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you don't judge me if it not very good. Please comment. Also tell me if I made any grammar mistakes so I can fix them.


End file.
